ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
The War Council
}} The heroes now have the initiative and are ready to counter-attack Xykon. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Hinjo ◀ ▶ * O-Chul ◀ ▶ * Team Peregrine ** Team Peregrine Commander ▶ ** Pink-Haired Team Peregrine Member ▶ ** Team Peregrine Lieutenant ▶ ** Team Peregrine Wizard ▶ * Five Hobgoblins Transcript Haley: Sorry to keep you waiting, I needed to take care of something with Elan. Roy: I do not want to hear details. Roy: I'm still recovering from my mom... Haley: Yeah, I wish. But Elan had this kinda sad story about this ninja chick who had a crush on him, then died. Flashback of Elan and Haley. Elan: I'm torn, because on the one hand, I want to share something important that happened to me while we were apart... Elan: But on the other hand, bardic tradition demands that I withhold it all so that at some later point, you can accidentally learn an incomplete version and jump to all of the wrong conclusions— Elan: —thus leading to entertaining dramatic conflict later in our relationship. Haley: So... what are you going to do? Elan: Tell you everything. How are we supposed to get a happy ending if we can't be honest? In the present. Haley: I tried to tell him you guys were waiting, but he said he needed to tell me now because it was the "denouement", whatever that means. Roy: We were supposed to meet over an hour ago... was his story really that long. Flashback of Elan and Haley. Haley: Wow... OK... Haley: Well, OK, I guess I have some stuff to tell you, too. Starting with my father, and ending with how I got my new dagger. Haley: Just try not to hate me TOO much. In the present. Haley: Yeah. Haley: He really talked my ear off, heh. Hinjo: Well, now that all four of us are here, we should get this war council started. Roy: I agree. We finally have the advantage, we need to coordinate our next moves quickly. Haley: Uh, hello? Advantage?? Did Durkon forget to grow your brain back? Xykon is still an ultra-powerful lich with a huge army and we're... NOT. O-Chul: Maybe. But we now have an opportunity to catch Xykon with his robes around his anklebones. O-Chul: He may have all the strength, but we have the initiative. Haley: Initiative?!? Where? I got a 23! Haley: I make a sneak attack! And a Spot check! O-Chul: No, no, not that kind of initiative. Strategic initiative. Roy: O-Chul is right. Roy: We know exactly what Xykon and his minions will be doing and where, for at least the next few days: looking for his phylactery. Roy: If we can get to the next Gate before Xykon succeeds, we can warn its guardian—maybe even set an ambush for the cocky bastard. O-Chul hands Roy a piece of paper. O-Chul: I believe this will help with that. O-Chul: It's Xykon's spell list. Or most of it, anyway. Roy: Are you kidding?!? How did you get this?? O-Chul: One saving throw at a time. O-Chul (off-panel): There's also a list of magic items carried by him, the goblin, and the theurge woman, as well as a partial list of feats. O-Chul (off-panel): Some of the latter is a bit speculative on my part, for which I apologize. The list reads: 4th Level: Animate Dead, Grea..., Resilient Sphere, Ston... 5th Level: Cloudkill, Overland Flight, Symbol of Pain, Unknown 6th Level: Contingency, Unknown x2 7th Level: Finger of Death, Greater Teleport, Mass Hold Person 8th Level: Ghostform, Symbol of Insanity, Unknown 9th Level: Energy Drain, Meteor Swarm, Soul Bind ...: Cloister, Epic Mag... ...Dispelling... Roy: Apologize? O-Chul, this is incredible! I don't know what to say. O-Chul: Say that when the time is right, you will use this information to tear that abomination apart, bone by bone. Roy: You have my word. Haley: Well, gee, after that, my several-months-old troop distribution data just seems a whole lot less sexy. Hinjo: Nonsense. Knowing that our comrade is leading a resistance that you constructed will be of enormous benefit to any plan to free the city. Hinjo: Plus, the information that Celia and you gave me regarding the Cloister effect is invaluable. Haley: I don't see how. We still don't have the ability to bypass it. Hinjo: Sure we do. We just need to do it the old-fashioned way. Hinjo: Before he turned in for the night, I asked Durkon to send a message to my contact among our last remaining allies. Roy: Allies? What allies? Hinjo: Old allies, that are slow to go to war. Hinjo: I've been trying to convince them to act for months. Hinjo: But let's just say that your wizard hasn't been the only one frustrated by the lack of available intelligence on our homeland. A group of hobgoblins is walking on a mountain path to Azure City. A group of elves teleports into the middle of the hobgoblins, "POP!", knocking one off the edge of the path. The elves kill the hobgoblins, "thunk! thunk! slash! splortch! schlrkt!". The one who was knocked off the path falls to his death. Pink-Haired Peregrine Team Member: Sending. Pink-Haired Peregrine Team Member: Team Peregrine to Elven Command: covert insertion successful. Pink-Haired Peregrine Team Member: Will penetrate Cloistered territory on foot and rendezvous with designee "Thanh" to coordinate further insertions. Pink-Haired Peregrine Team Member: Liberation: commencing. D&D Context * Initiative is rolled at the beginning of combat to determine the order in which characters act. If a character is unaware of a combatant they may be vulnerable to a Sneak Attack, which is why Haley wants to make a Spot check to notice any attackers. * Team Peregrine mostly likely used the 5th level Teleport to arrive outside Gobbotopia. * All of the Pink-Haired Team Member's dialog after "Sending" is the content of her Sending spell, and fits perfectly in the 25 word limit. * The spell beginning "Grea..." is probably Greater Invisibility, which Xykon was confirmed to have in comic #429, "Stay on Target...". * "...Dispelling" is most likely Superb Dispelling, a 10th level (epic-level) spell that Xykon used in comic #653, "Fun While It Lasted". Trivia * This is the first appearance of the four members of Team Peregrine, the elvish strike force inserted into Gobbotopia to coordinate with the Azurite Resistance and liberate the city. External Links * 670}} View the comic * 119327}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Animate Dead Category:Uses Resilient Sphere Category:Uses Cloudkill Category:Uses Overland Flight Category:Uses Symbol of Pain Category:Uses Contingency Category:Uses Finger of Death Category:Uses Greater Teleport Category:Uses Mass Hold Person Category:Uses Ghostform Category:Uses Symbol of Insanity Category:Uses Energy Drain Category:Uses Meteor Swarm Category:Uses Soulbind Category:Uses Cloister Category:Uses Superb Dispelling Category:Uses Teleport Category:Uses Sending Category:Uses Tumble Category:Roy is Back in the Game and the Order is Reunited Category:Team Peregrine Joins the Azurite Resistance